När ingen vet
by Sjeherazade
Summary: När Spinelli kommer på iden att cykla ut till grottorna efter skolan är alla genast med på det. Men eftersom deras föräldrar säkert inte skulle gilla det, "glömmer" alla att fråga om lov. Och när grottan sedan rasar in... vet ingen var de är...


**Dag 1.**

Tobbe Detweiler tittade på klockan för tjugonde gången på en och samma minut. Det var tio minuter kvar av fredagens sista lektion och klockan verkade ha stannat. Bara Gretchen koncentrerade sig på vad läraren sa. Tobbe tittade ner på sin färdiga teckning ingen. Den föreställde fröken Finster som stod på alla fyra och kissade på en brandpost.

Tobbe fnissade till och ökade på teckningen med en bild på Randall som höll för näsan och grimaserade. Därefter tittade han på klockan igen två minuter hade gått. Tobbe flyttade blicken till Vince, som såg ut att ha somnat av uttråkning. Det här kunde inte vara sant, solen lyste och gräset lockade och de satt inne i klassrummet som fröken Finsters och rektor Prikleys fångar. Fröken Grotge hade pratat om Hitler och hans koncentrationsläger i Polen alldeles för länge, Tobbe började faktiskt tycka att det fanns vissa likheter.

Spinelli öppnade bänken och låtsades ta upp ett suddgummi, egentligen stoppade hon undan det, tittade på klockan, prickade av dagen i almanackan och stängde bänken igen. Detta kom Tobbe att tänka på en fånge från filmen de hade sett alldeles nyss, en dag till bara en miljon kvar.

En minut kvar, alla barnen, utom Gretchen, tittade på sekundvisaren på klockan, Vince hade vaknat igen. Efter en mycket lång minut ringde klockan. Fröken Grotge och Gretchen suckade men Gretchen plockade ändå ihop och sprang ut ur klassrummet efter sina vänner.

Det var en strålande vacker dag och Tobbe och de andra stannade kvar på skolgården ända tills Finster kom och körde bort dem. På väg ut från skolans område kom Spinelli på en toppenidé.

"Hörni kan vi inte cykla till grottorna vid död-mans-lerpöl."

"Vi kanske måste fråga våra föräldrar först" tyckte Gretchen och så cyklade var och en hem till sig för att be om lov och hämta mellanmål.

Tobbe brydde sig inte om att fråga, han skulle säkert inte få eftersom han förstört sin nya tröja sist han var vid död-mans-lerpöl. Han knyckte lite mat och smög ut igen och sprang till platsen de skulle mötas vid och när alla kommit bar det av.

Klockan var halv sex när de kom fram till död-mans-lerpöl med alla hennes omgivande grottor. Gus hade med sig en stor militärfilt som han hittat i sin pappas förråd. När de kom fram la de ut filten och fikade. De fick plats allihop.

Efter en kvart började vädret försämras så de började plocka ihop, men när de nästan var färdiga började det ösregna. De la ner allt de hade med sig på Gus filt och bar in det i den största grottan för att vänta ut regnet.

Efter två timmar hade det fortfarande inte slutat regna. Mickey hade tagit fram en chokladkaka och satt och tuggade på den medan han tittade ut på regnet. Det var faktiskt ganska mysigt, det tyckte de allihop.

Snart började det åska, det var kul att sitta där inne under den gigantiska militärfilten och titta på blixtarna. De hade kurat ihop sig längst in i grottan tillsammans, och glömt bort tiden.

Vince och Gretchen satt rygg mot rygg och hade slumrat till när en blixt träffade grottan ovanifrån. Hela grottan skakade och alla barnen flög upp, Gretchen skakade i hela kroppen när hon såg upp mot grottans tak.

"Jag tycker att vi åker hem nu" man kunde höra paniken i rösten på henne. Blixen slog ner en gång till, det var en enorm blixt, vännerna kastades omkull av kraften och öppningen rasade in framför ögonen på dem.

Tobbes mamma tittade på klockan, halv sju, det var visserligen igen ovanlighet att Tobbe var hos någon kompis och glömde bort tiden men han brukade alltid fråga om lov först. Telefonen ringde.

"Detweiler," det var Vince mamma.

"Hej, är Vince hemma hos er, han har inte kommit hem och eftersom Ku Klux Klans medlemmar har synts till så vill jag helst att mina pojkar ska vara hemma vid den här tiden.

Tobbes mamma hade ingen lust att oroa sin vän mer men det fanns inget annat hon kunde göra.

"Nej han är inte här och inte Tobbe heller jag tänkte precis ringa till dig."

"Så han är också borta, jag har ringt till Spinellis också, Ashley har inte heller kommit hem"

"Men då är de nog bara ute och leker tillsammans allihop, Vince går säkert hem om han får syn på Ku Klux Klan." .

När Tobbes mamma la på önskade hon att hon hade kunnat säga något mer lugnande, men nu var det försent. Hon suckade och lyfte telefonluren igen, och ringde Gretchens föräldrar.

Barnen tittade förfärat på den igenstängda grottöppningen. Gus stod inte ut utan att göra något så han trevade sig fram till sin ryggsäck, öppnade den och kände sig fram bland sakerna i den tills han fick tag i en ficklampa som drevs av en vev istället för batterier.

"Tur att jag hade den med mig" sa han lättat när han fått den att lysa. "Så vad gör vi nu?"

"Det är lugnt" sa Gretchen, men hon var fortfarande chockad så hon lät inte så övertygande, först men hon fortsatte lite lugnare, "så fort våra föräldrar upptäcker att vi är borta längre än väntat kommer de hit och ser att grottan har rasat in och sedan ringer de brandkåren, de kommer hit och gräver ut oss på nolltid."

Efter att ha sagt detta blev Gretchen mycket blek. Det var en sak till hon ville säga men hon vågade inte.

"Gretchen, vad är den med dig?" Undrade Mickey.

"Jag sa inte till mina föräldrar att jag skulle hit" sa hon skuldmedvetet och såg sedan upp på de andra "men det gjorde väl ni eller hur?"

"Inte jag i alla fall" sa Gus som hon tittade på sist.

"Inte jag heller" fortsatte Tobbe. Spinelli, skakade på huvudet när de såg åt hennes håll, Vince gjorde samma sak. Nu blev det väldigt tyst, alla vred sakta på huvudet och tittade oroligt på Mickey som var den enda som fortfarande inte erkänt att han inte hade berättat hemma att han skulle gå till död-mans-lerpöl.

Under några sekunder funderade Mickey på om han skulle erkänna sitt misstag eller om han skulle ljuga för att inte oroa sina vänner, men tillslut suckade han och bestämde att det nog var bäst att säga som det var.

"Nej, jag berättade inte heller, jag hade ändå inte fått gå då." När Mickey hade sagt det blev det om möjligt ännu tystare medan sanningen sjönk in i deras huvuden. De var fångade i en inrasad grotta och ingen visste vart de var.

Spinelli hämtade sig först.

"Okej, tillbaks till den första frågan, vad gör vi nu?" Efter bara några sekunders betänketid gick Vince fram till stenarna och försökte flytta en av dem, utan resultat:

"Det går inte, jag är för svag, det kanske var en dålig idé"

"Nej… Det finns ändå inget annat vi kan göra" sa Gretchen och gick fram till Vince och försökte hjälpa honom. Sedan försökte de tillsammans allihop och lyckades faktiskt flytta undan stenen. Det var fortfarande mycket kvar. Tobbe la sig ner på marken och flåsade.

"Det kommer att ta år" han såg på sina kompisar. Gretchen var helt slut, Gus höll sig på fötterna av ren stolthet och Mickey klarade av att flytta stenen bara för att han vägde så mycket själv.

De fortsatte med nästa sten, som var lite mindre och på det viset grävde de i flera timmar. Klockan tio ramlade Gretchen ihop av utmattning och då beslutade de andra sig för att det var dags att vila och tänka. Det fanns lite mat kvar och längst in i grottan fanns en vattenkälla så några dagar var det fullt möjligt att de skulle överleva.

Alla somnade så fort de la sig ner och sov ända till morgonen.

**Dag 2.**

Spinelli vaknade först och väckte de andra, efter en frukost som bestod av en halv macka var, (Mickey åt en hel), började de gräva igen. Men det var svårt att gräva, ingen av dem var riktigt utvilad och egentligen hände det inte så mycket.

När alla var för utmattade för att gräva mer gick de iväg till källan längst bak och drack. Gretchen stirrade ner i vattnet som belystes av Guss ficklampa.

"Undrar om de funderade över varför vi inte kom hem igår." sa hon. Tobbe öppnade munnen för att svara men orden försvann på väg ut ur munnen.

"Nu fortsätter vi" sa Vince och gick tillbaka till stenarna. Vince försökte hela tiden flytta stenar som han egentligen inte orkade med och därför behövde han vila ofta, men det gjorde han inte.

Vid tolvtiden den dagen hade det knappt hänt någonting med stenhögen. Till och med Spinelli började få lust att gråta.

Tobbes mamma hade tappat tålamodet. Klockan två ringde hon upp alla andra föräldrar och de gick till polisen.

Vinces familj var ganska glada över att det inte bara var Vince som var försvunnen. Vinces pappa trodde att eftersom alla de andra barnen var vita så minskade sannolikheten att några rasister var inblandade… Det var i alla fall vad han sa när hans fru var i närheten. Egentligen hade han ingen aning.

**Dag 3.**

Polisen ringde upp föräldrarna vid niotiden nästa morgon för att fråga om barnen hade kommit hem och för att berätta att de misstänkte brott.

Familjerna bestämde sig för att flytta till ett och samma hus. På så vis skulle polisen bara behöva ringa en gång och alla skulle få veta samtidigt och viktigast av allt. Om Vinces mamma skulle svimma, skulle någon kunna hjälpa henne.

I grottan vaknade barnen ännu en gång och började gräva. De hade nu lyckats flytta ganska mycket sten till grottväggarna, även om det inte syntes något på högen. Hela dagen grävde de, åt en halv smörgås och drack vatten ur källan. Det var först framåt fyratiden på eftermiddagen som deras enformiga tillvaro förändrades.

"Mickey kom och hjälp mig och Spinelli med den här" skrek Vince. Mickey vände sig om och torkade svetten ur pannan och vände sig mot sina kompisar och såg på den stora stenen de försökte flytta. När Mickey började gå fram mot dem fick han syn på något som rörde sig ovanför dem.

"VINCE, SPINELLI GÅ DÄR IFRÅN" ingen av dem han reagera förrän de var begravda.

Gus sprang fram till ficklampan och vevade på den trots att den inte hade slocknat. De andra skyndade fram till Vince och Spinelli, grävde fram dem och drog iväg dem från stenhögen. Båda två var vid medvetande men hade stora djupa sår och kunde inte gräva mer eftersom de hade väldigt ont och såren kunde bli smutsiga.

Gretchen satte sig ner på en av stenarna för att samla tankarna. Nu hade de bara fyra personer som kunde gräva, deras styrka hade reducerats med två personer.

Under tiden hjälptes Mickey, Tobbe och Gus till att stoppa om Vince och Spinelli i militärfilten och tvätta deras sår. Gretchen tittade på killarna och sedan på högen med sten. "Om bara Grävarna hade varit här" tänkte hon dystert och sedan kom tårarna. Tobbe upptäckte henne och gick tillbaka, snart följd an Mickey och Gus.

"Spinelli och Vince sover" berättade Tobbe för Gretchen. Han önskade att han hade kunnat komma med något bättre, men till och med han hade förlorat förmågan att tänka ut bra ord. Gus suckade "Okej, nu tycker jag att vi fortsätter"… Han blev avbruten av Mickey.

"Men vi har inte tittat vad som finns på andra sidan, den där vattenpölen". Gretchen flög upp.

"Ja, den kanske finns en öppning till"

**Dag 4.**

Fröken Grotge hade inte hört något av vad som hade hänt under helgen. Hon satte sig bara i sin bil och körde till skolan där allt var precis som vanligt förutom att sex bänkar stod tomma. Ingen i klassen visste något heller så måndagen gick utan dem. När skolan var slut åkte fröken Grotge som vanligt förbi samma gamla kiosk på vägen hem för att köpa tidningen. Eftersom hon var trött efter en lång arbetsdag körde hon hem utan att titta på tidningen en enda gång. Det var först när hon kom hem och hade satt sig till rätta i sin fåtölj som hon såg dem, på förstasidan.

Efter några sekunder när hon hämtat sig från den värsta chocken, slog hon upp tidningen och läste.

De sex barnen hade enligt tidningen varit spårlöst försvunna sedan i fredags eftermiddag.

I grottan fortsatte grävandet som vanligt. Gretchen hade inte hittat någon annan öppning, träningsverken började göra sig påmind. Tobbe bestämde sig för att ta en paus. Han var helt slut, hela kroppen värkte och han var hela tiden orolig för Spinelli och Vince som fortfarande låg och sov. Han gick fram till dem och undersökte såren de fått när de blev begravda, tvättade dem och lade på nya plåster. Därefter gick han till källan och drack vad som kändes som flera liter vatten.

Gretchen, Mickey och Gus arbetade fortfarande och Tobbe gick upp för att fortsätta han också. De andra var ju trots allt också trötta och hade ont. Gretchen hade nu klättrat upp en bit för att se om hon kunde finna en snabbare lösning, men hon var alldeles för trött för att klättra och nästan genast föll hon mot marken igen. Gus såg oroligt på henne där hon låg med ansiktet mot marken.

"G-Gretchen" När Gus vände på Gretchen föll hennes glasögon av. De var spruckna, och i hennes panna syntes ett stort sår där hon hade slagit i huvudet mot en av stenarna. Mickey hittade strax därefter en blodig sten, tittade upp och fick syn på Gretchen. Han och Tobbe kom också fram till platsen. De hjälptes åt att släpa henne till filten och bädda ner henne tillsammans med Spinelli och Vince. Spinelli mumlade till lite och somnade om. De andra gick tillbaka och fortsatte att gräva.

**Dag 5.**

Tidningarna var riktigt nöjda med händelseutvecklingen. Med sex försvunna skolbarn i staden fanns det ingen som inte köpte tidningarna. Också på nyheterna fantiserade man vilt om vad som kunde ha hänt. Föräldrarna bodde fortfarande tillsammans hemma hos Gretchen. Becky, Chad och Spinellis bröder hade inte varit på sina skolor och jobb sedan deras syskon försvunnit. Vinces mamma hade till och med stannat i sängen sedan lördag natt.

Mickey fortsatte att kämpa med de enorma stenblocken. Men det var bara på grund av vikten som han lyckades flytta de stora stenarna. Tobbe och Gus jobbade också hårt men då och då gick de för att se till Vince, Spinelli och Gretchen, de hade vaknat nu alla tre men Gretchen hade väldigt ont i huvudet. Och alla tre började bli svagare.

Tobbe bestämde därför att det var bäst att äta mer än tidigare. Men Gretchen ville inte äta, det var svårt att få i henne vatten också. Och stenhögen var fortfarande enorm.

**Dag 6.**

Morgonen därpå vaknade Tobbe och de andra och tillsammans med Gus och Mickey gick Tobbe åter till anfall mot det omöjliga. Efter bara några minuter sjönk Gus ihop på en sten och blev sittande där medan han förgäves försökte samla sina krafter. Mickey såg med en gång vad som var fel. Precis som de som låg och sov i militärfilten hade han försvagats så till den grad att han snart inte skulle kunde fortsätta.

Lawson hade precis som alla andra fått utegångsförbud eftersom alla föräldrar var rädda att deras barn också skulle kidnappas. Men på något vis lyckades han ta sig ut och hämta cykeln. Han stod inte ut längre, frihetsberövad för att den där Detweiler och hans kompisar försvunnit, det var ju inte klokt. Efter att ha cyklat en stund kom Lawson fram till död-mans-lerpöl dit han brukade fara ibland och utforska. Men vad han såg den här gången var någon helt annat än han väntat sig. Grottan han brukade hålla till i hade rasat igen. Ett tag grubblade han på hur han skulle kunna få kommunen att röja bort stenarna, men då han inte kunde komma på någon lösning satte han sig på cykeln och skulle precis cykla hem igen när han fick syn på sex cyklar inne bland träden. När han kom närmade kände han tydligt igen en av dem som Vince La Salles. Precis som blixten som hade stängt grottan, slog den nu ner i hans huvud. Allihop fanns fortfarande kvar där inne. Han satt sig på cykeln och satte av det fortaste han kunde till polisstationen.

Guss andning hade nu blivit minst sagt svår att kontrollera. Tobbe sprang och hämtade vatten för att svalka honom. Gus somnade. Tobbe och Mickey såg på varandra ett kort ögonblick och tittade sedan bort. Det var ingen idé att fortsätta gräva bara två. Mickey satt sig ner för att deppa när han kom ihåg Grävarna. De var två och de skulle säkert kunna gräva sig ut ifrån en liknande grotta. Och Vince, Spinelli, Gretchen och Gus hade alla grävt ända tills de stupade. Han klev upp igen och fortsatte, om det nu var slutet, tänkte han inte vara sämre än sina kompisar. Han tänkte inte ge upp.

Tobbe tänkte förmodligen på samma sak för när Mickey började gräva kom han också på fötter igen och fortsatte.

Lawson kastade ifrån sig cykeln och sprang uppför trappan till polisstationen.

"Jag har sett dem" skrek han så snart han hade kommit innanför dörren.

"Vilka?"

"La Salle, Detweiler, Spinelli. Allihop! Jag skulle känna igen La Salles cykel var som helst. Den låg vid en grotta som hade rasat igen".

Det blev genast fart på poliserna. De ringde först till barnens föräldrar och därefter till brandkåren.

Det var Mickeys mamma som svarade. Efter telefonsamtalet sprang hon in till de andra.

"De har hittat dem" skrek hon. Och allihop satte sig i bilarna och var framme vid grottorna innan brandkåren. Papporna klättrade upp på grottraset och började genast gräva.

Under tiden hade Gus hämtat sig lite och precis som Tobbe och Mickey bestämde han sig för att inte skulle ge upp förrän han var lika slut som Vince, Spinelli och Gretchen, och så illa var det faktiskt inte ännu.

Då fick Tobbe syn på någonting. Det var en pinne. En riktigt stark pinne dessutom. Med Gus och Mickey till hjälp byggde de en mur för att skydda de skadade. Och sedan klättrade Gus, som var minst, så högt upp han kunde och började bryta loss stenar.

Han hade inte ens börjat förrän han träffades av ett bländande solljus och plötsligt hörde sin fars röst, hans pappa var där utanför och pratade uppmuntrande med någon. När Gus hade vant sig vid solljuset såg han att det var Mickeys pappa han pratade med. Gus sträckte ut en arm ur grottan och skrek.

"Hallå, här är jag" Mickeys pappa slutade genast gråta och satte sig upp och Gus pappa kom fram till den lilla öppningen.

"Gus, är det du? Mår du bra?"

"Ja, jag mår ganska bra, lite trött bara, men jag är lite orolig för Vince och tjejerna."

"Så ni är där allihop?"

"Ja"

Inne i grottan började Tobbe bli otålig.

"Gus, vad är det"

"Våra pappor är här" sa han och log mot Tobbe. Gus pappa makade sig närmare.

"Gus, klättra ner igen, vi ska försöka få ut er." Gus gjorde som han blivit tillsagd och tog med sig Tobbe och Mickey till muren de hade byggt.

Nu hade brandkåren, ambulansen och TV också kommit fram. Lawson var också där. Han var ju dagens hjälte, även om han också fått utegångsförbud för att han smet. Mickeys pappa klättrade ner från högen och lämnade plats för brandmännen, men de andra ville fortsätta. Mickeys mamma blev lite sur, men hon var inte den som gnällde. Istället klättrade hon upp tillsammans med de andra. Mickeys pappa skämdes lite och klättrade upp igen för att hjälpa sin fru.

Inne i grottan hade Vince och tjejerna vaknat till och sett ljuset. Spinelli tittade upp, mätte med ögonen och sa till Gus:

"Du jag kan ta mig ut där" hon hade rätt, hon var liten nog. Gus klättrade upp för att berätta vad de tänkte göra. Under tiden placerades Spinelli på militärfilten. Gus klättrade ner och tog ett hörn av filten. Det visade sig att även han var liten nog att klättra ut. Gus klämde sig ut ur öppningen och släpade med sig Spinelli.

Om Gus och Spinelli kunde ta sig ut ur det lilla hålet så kunde Gretchen och Vince det också, tänkte Tobbe och bad männen där utanför att vänta lite med att fortsätta gräva. Han och Mickey drog in filten igen och snart hade de fått ut även Vince och Gretchen på samma sätt. Men Mickey och Tobbe var fortfarande för stora så de klättrade ner igen. Och väntade.

När Tobbe och Mickey äntligen var fria, hade alla andra redan skjutsats till sjukhuset av ambulanserna. Igen av dem mindes särskilt mycket av just den händelsen, Mickey hade svimmat nästan direkt när han tagit sig ut och Tobbe hade ramlat ihop redan inne i grottan. Under de närmaste dagarna var de alla med i tidningar och på nyheterna i hela landet. Hela landet hade följt hela händelsen redan från början, men nu när det hela hade fått ett så lyckligt och oväntat slut höll det på att bli rena legenden. Lawson var också med på TV som pojken som hade hittat de förlorade barnen inne i den inrasade grottan men han fick mindre och mindre plats i nyheterna allteftersom de andra kvicknade till på sjukhuset.

**Dag 7.**

Mickey och Tobbe var de första som fick lämna sjukhuset. De behövde bara ligga där en natt. Och dagen därpå fick även Gretchen åka hem, men då hade Vince och Spinelli inte ens vaknat. Första kvällen som Tobbe var hemma, var han ovanligt tyst. Han hade precis ätit mammas mat. Och nu satt han på sin egen säng igen och tittade ut genom sitt eget fönster. Och tänkte…

Lite senare kom hans mamma in i rummet.

"Hur mår du Tobbe? Gör det fortfarande ont?"

"Nej"

"Sitter du och tänker?"

"Det var en sak som hände i den där grottan" förklarade han. "Det var precis när den hade rasat in. Gretchen sa att det nog inte var så farligt och att vi säkert skulle bli räddade innan nästa dag. Men sedan erkände vi en och en att vi inte hade sagt vart vi gick. Ingen visste vart vi var. Alla hade "glömt" att säga något hemma eftersom vi "visste" att vi inte skulle få lov att gå dit då. Men om bara en enda av oss hade sagt det, då hade ingen av oss blivit inlagda på sjukhuset, Vince och spinelli skulle inte ligga i koma och alla hade varit nöjda och glada. Och om denna enda person inte hade fått gå och blivit kvar hemma så hade han eller hon ändå vetat vart man skulle leta när vi andra inte dök upp nästa dag och då hade vi kommit ut mycket fortare, kanske innan någon hade blivit skadad". Hans mamma hade lyssnat hela tiden. Tobbe såg på henne och lade sig ner i sängen.

"Ja du har rätt" sa hon. "Det var väll inte det mest ansvarstagande ni har gjort, men nu är ni ju ute igen, det gick bra tillslut"

"Ja men Vince och Spinelli ligger bara där och vet det inte"

Han hade rätt. Vince och Spinelli visste inget, förrän ungefär en halv månad senare. När de vaknade upp på sjukhuset. Och där fick de ligga kvar några dagar.

Men tillslut fick de också komma hem igen och några dagar senare var alla tillbaka till skolan.

Och där möttes de av en stor överraskning.

Fröken Finster hade ordnat ett kalas för att fira att alla hade kommit tillbaka.


End file.
